


Little Human Pet

by Kagome_Yuki_Niwa



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, ビースターズ | BEASTARS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:59:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23604589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagome_Yuki_Niwa/pseuds/Kagome_Yuki_Niwa
Summary: A battle with a witch gone awry and Kagome finds herself in a world where humanoid animals are at the top of the food chain and few humans left are at the very bottom.
Relationships: Kagome Higurashi/Louis
Comments: 8
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

**_Anime_ **

_: Beastars_

**_Pairing_ **

_: Louis x Kagome_

**Little Human Pet  
Chapter One: Saved**

x . . . . x

This world world was _peculiar_ and Kagome was no stranger to peculiar worlds. And if she was being completely honest with herself, peculiar wasn't the half of it. A battle with a sorceress gone awry sent her away from her home, everything she had ever known and into a world where humanoid animals ruled everything and humans were things of the past, rarely spoken of and even more rarely seen.

_Humans were almost extinct._

In fact, they were bred for food if they were seen at all.

She was considered _exotic meat._

Curled in a bed that was too big for her and too extravagant, Kagome let a tear slip passed her vibrant blue eyes. She sniffled and rubbed away the tears that once started she knew wouldn't stop.

Kagome was lucky and she acknowledged that things could have gone much worse than how they did. Her fingers drifted the tattoo cruelly etched below her collar, remembered the indignity of standing bare before fangs dripping saliva and claws caressing her fur-less flesh. She remembered the rumbled growls and how the scent of her fear fed their hunger.

But Kagome had survived _much_ worse.

When she blinked her eyes open, she observed the sun trickling through the floor to ceiling windows to her right. There was a click of her bedroom door closing and she sat up from her nest of blankets, her vivid gaze meeting a cool brown. She dipped her head from her seated position and a furred hand lifted in greeting. Kagome couldn't stop her eyes from sweeping over his form, from the antlers on his head to his shoe covered feet. He wasn't the oddest sight she had even seen, she had seen monstrous youkai before. Animals talking wasn't high on her list of weird things - in fact, it barely made the list at all.

She met the gaze of her savior as he walked toward her and took a seat at the edge of her bed.

"How do you feel, Kagome?" the humanoid red deer, queried, his sharp gaze weighted and assessing her.

She tugged her bottom lip between her teeth briefly and then gave him a slight but tired smile, "Better today, Louis, thank you. My wounds - as minimal as they were - are healing just fine." His hand reached for hers and stopped centimeters before making contact, but she could feel his warmth all the same. Her smile widened if only to assure her host that she was just fine, "Honestly, I feel much better."

His ears flicked toward her, reminiscent of a normal deer concentrating on the sounds in front of it and she realized he was wholly focused on her. When he had saved her, he told her he had never seen a human before and she believed him because every time he came to her, he seemed very curious. She turned her hand, palm up, a gesture of welcome to her host and he took the invitation readily. His fur was very soft, softer than any deer she had ever touched. Deer in her world had carried almost a coarseness to their fur that his did not.

He seemed fascinated by her skin and when his hand touched a callous made from the use of a bow and arrow, he stopped, "I have never felt this before. What is it?"

Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, she realized he probably would never develop a callous because the fur on his hands would protect his skin. She answered him patiently, "It's a callous. I am an archer and humans develop these if they don't protect their skin." He hummed as he lifted her hand and observed the callouses closely. She took a deep breath and the question she needed to ask him rushed from lips in a jumble of words and syllables, "How long will you keep me here?"

Louis let her hand drop and his oddly handsome features, pulled into a frown, "You a free to leave when you like, Kagome, but you know what is out there. My family name can keep you moderately safe but..." he looked away from her and stood. His slim, elegant frame walking to the window before he continued, "... there are still those that long to taste your flesh." It was said simply as though he had been discussing the weather. He was a very factual creature she realized in her week being there with him. He didn't mince words and told her exactly how things were but it did not stop her from flinching. He leaned against the windowsill and his eyes found hers again. "Do you want to go back out there, Kagome? You say this is not your home or your world but you have little idea how to _return_ home."

Kagome's nose scrunched as she tried to stop the tears from welling in her eyes because he was r _ight, oh so right_. She had no idea how she ended up here, no idea what spell was uttered, no idea and she was well and truly stuck. As the tears trickled down her cheeks and fell onto her clenched hands, his hand was there, wiping them away.

The bed dipped under his weight and she buried her hand into the blue of his shirt, inhaled his woodsy scent and cried. His arms wrapped around her loosely as he murmured to her softly, " _Shhh... I'll take care of you._ "

And Kagome had little doubt that he would.

For his part, Louis observed the interesting creature in his lap with a different feeling rising in his chest. One of his hands went to the number "1" tattooed under her collar and felt rage within swell. Her tears soaked his shirt but the chance to touch her skin, so soft and different from his, made it an acceptable exchange. He understood why carnivores and herbivores alike paid for humans. Carnivores to eat and herbivores, like himself, to keep. She had no claws, no teeth, no antlers, nothing to protect her delicate flesh. He touched his nose to neck and inhaled.

_She was just so different from anything he had ever seen and right now she was his._

Kagome was his charge.

She belonged to him for the time being.

He would take care of this strange creature that he had stumbled across in the black market.

When he made his bid to save her, little did he know how she would become an integral part of his life in the future. He brought a hand to weave through the long silky strands of her hair and he wondered if anything had felt so different. He bore this interesting human no affection but he found himself unable to stop petting her. Eventually her quiet came to an even quieter stop and she turned her luminous gaze to him.

Even her eyes were different from anything he had ever seen, the pupil not quite to so animal.

Louis knew what it was like to be considered nothing more than meat but he had survived and so had she.

He knew he needed to return to the schools dorms, he had been away too long. He had originally snuck away to the black market - a not so savory hobby of his - and had stayed away under the guise of falling ill. He wondered how to protect her, wondered how he was going to keep her safe when he was all the way at school. Humans weren't necessarily considered lesser, they were just so rare that no one knew what to do with them. There were of course those that felt they were above them but he found he was not one of them.

He could keep her here but the seeds of doubt started to sow the moment he thought the thought to do it. What if she was taken and he was not around? He cast the thought away so quickly it might as well have not existed. He ran his thumb along the apple of her cheek, brushing away the last vestiges of sadness. Her hands were still clutched into his shirt and though it was wrinkling, he found that he did not care too much. He laid his chin atop her head and held his little human pet closely.

Which is exactly what he would say when she came with him to school.

_She was his human pet._

Which honestly wasn't far from the truth.

He had paid for her, paid them not to eat her. Although he had never seen a human before, he knew instantly what she was when she saw her bare flesh so _different_ from everything around her. The fools had not parted with her easily. Torn between the ridiculous sum of money, the most that any had ever seen, and the most exotic meal they would ever eat. Eventually, money wins over all and he had walked away victorious with his prize. He had taken her hand and led her away from the blood and carnage around her from those that had come before her.

He would throw whatever amount of money at the school needed to keep her with him.

To keep her safe, Kagome would have little choice but to agree.

She would be able to safely spend her days and nights by his side. As her breathing evened out and he held her against his chest, Louis felt an unbearable festering content.

.

.

.


	2. The Start

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

**_Anime_ **

_: Beastars_

**_Pairing_ **

_: Louis x Kagome_

**_Summary_ **

_: A battle with a witch gone awry and Kagome finds herself in a world where humanoid animals are at the top of the food chain and few humans left are at the very bottom._

**Little Human Pet  
Chapter Two: The Start**

x . . . . x

"Tell me about education in your world." The break to the silence in the car startled Kagome and she blinked as she processed the question. She turned her cerulean gaze to his and met his curious stare.

"Well, we have three tiers of regular schooling and continued education after that. In my world, I should be 2nd year in the last tier of school." She paused and he gestured for her to continue. "We learn mathematics, Japanese, science, history, and various other subjects."

He nodded and wondered how much the subjects differed in teachings. "It's extremely important that you learn quickly. I'm sure there will be gaps in learning since our worlds differ so greatly. You will be representing my family." Nothing more needed to be said, she could read between the lines well. She saw how extravagant his family home was, observed the way her savior held and conducted himself. She would do her best to learn so that she would not disgrace him. It was on his grace and goodwill that she was being taken of and if she learned anything while traveling through time, _you do not bite that hand that feeds you._

Kagome smiled in understanding, "I will do my best."

"Good - we are almost at the school. You mentioned in your world that things are essentially switched around but here, because humans are so rare I cannot predict how your time at school with me will turn out." Louis reached out and touched the back of her smaller hand with the tips of his fingers. He was growing increasingly tactile as the days passed; it was almost embarrassing with how he found himself almost unable to stop touching her. "I can assure you this... I will do everything I can to take care of you."

Unwanted emotions welled within Kagome and she found herself unable to stop the bitter words from tumbling passed her lips, "Because I'm your pet."

Louis jerked his hand back as though burned. The blue in her eyes was darker with the words said, and she turned away, focusing outside the window instead of on him. His black lips pursed and he clenched his hand. What could he say to that, after all, that was the guise of how she was entering the school with him. And wasn't it true? Just a little bit?

The words that came after were quiet and stung Kagome deeper than she cared to admit, "I suppose so."

Because at the end of the day, everything had a place and Kagome had hers.

.

Kagome unpacked the bags and the clothing that had been purchased for her. Everything seemed so expensive and she tugged her lip between her teeth nervously. She was starting to feel it - _the weight of what was happening._ The journey for the Jewel had taught her that you rolled with the punches. You kept trekking. Fighting things you couldn't change had a nasty way of hurting you. She continued unpacking quietly, noting that everything looked like it would fit her perfectly. The room was small but beautiful with a door that led directly into a shared bathroom with Louis.

Leaving her newly purchased items on her bed, she out her ear to the door before entering and walking to the door that led to Louis' room. She wasn't going to apologize for speaking the truth, not at all. But she would thank him for everything he was doing.

Kagome knocked and waited.

When the door opened, she met his eyes, "Thank you for everything." Louis leaned against the wall with more elegance than she cared to admit. Arms crossed, he lounged against the door, looking at down at her in the same weighted and assessing way he had done that first day. He found himself reaching for her and stopped himself just a few inches short of touching her arm. Kagome looked down almost shyly, her cheeks burning crimson from other shame or embarrassment she wasn't sure. "It's okay... it - uh - it comforts me too."

He was the only person he knew in this strange world. And it _did_ provide her with comfort. She had been extremely tactile with Shippo and he had been in her arms since day one. Louis hesitated just for a moment before reaching out again and making contact. His hand held hers loosely, "This new found physicality of mine is interesting." His other hand came and touched her head, running his fingers through the silken strands, "I have never felt so inclined to touch anyone before."

Tentatively, Kagome queried, "Is this what you will expect of me?"

Louis' voice was strong and his grip on her arm tightened lightly, "I expect nothing from you except to represent me well."

"What do I do though? When others are around?" Silently she asked, _help me understand this new strange role._ Before, she had been a savior, a girl on a mission to save the world. Now she was just a girl in a new world relying on the kindness of a stranger while she tried to find her way back home.

As though sensing her need, he told her forcefully, "You're my companion, Kagome."

Kagome smiled, "A friend?"

He made a face and she wondered how many friends he had. He seemed the type to have relationships but never really define them. "If that helps you, then yes. A friend."

Without thought, she threw her arms around his torso and hugged him because he was her lifeline and because right now she really needed it.

.

Kagome was in awe of the boarding school, having never seen anything like it. The smaller animals took to the walls as to not be stepped on while the larger animals mingled in the middle. Whispers erupted like fire around them, curious stares, lips curled over sharp teeth in some cases but no one had approached yet. They had all received the mass message from the head master about the human joining them in school yet some had not believed it.

Kagome held her bag tightly in her hands - her white knuckles almost matching the school uniform as she followed Louis. She was joining his year and he explained he would tutor her at nights to help with any educational gaps. He had given her a phone and a wallet with cash if he had to leave her for any reason. Louis stood straight and tall, waving at people as he passed them, almost like a politician. His smile seemed empty to her, though others took it face value.

She found public Louis was different from private Louis.

He seemed so much more closed off.

As for herself, she had seen so many youkai in her travels - _most of them not of humanoid nature_ \- that the varying creatures that surrounded her didn't phase her as much as it would have had she been fifteen again. She kept her back straight and eyes focused on the spot between Louis' shoulder blades.

When they entered home room, the class had gone quiet enough that Kagome could hear her own heartbeat in her head. Louis met the eyes of his classmates and went to his desk, gesturing for Kagome to take a seat beside him. The quiet did lot last long and the whispers broke out swiftly.

Then... the first girl approached.

She stood in the aisle between Louis and Kagome and the mike took note of the breed. She was a feline for sure, her long and lovely tail attesting to that, her eyes an emerald green and short fur a dove gray. Those piercing emerald eyes flickered between the two before settling on the deer and asking her questions, "The email wasn't a prank after all! A human, Louis? Where on earth did you find one?" There was a playful purr in the feline's voice and her smile revealed her dainty fangs. "What is the humans name?"

The smile Louis have was indulgent but sharp all at once as he leaned in his chair, "You may ask her yourself, Alexa - believe it or not, she does speak." Although the words weren't meant to be a joke, nervous giggles broke out across the classroom.

The feline, Alexa, turned to Kagome, crossing her arms over an ample bosom, "Well? What's your name then?" There were no noticeable eyebrows on the but Kagome could have sworn that her expression held an eyebrow arched her way in question.

Smiling prettily, if not a little nervously, she replied, "My name is Kagome." Drawn to her furless flesh, her sweet voice, and gentle smile the ice was broken and the flood of questions and comments started.

_"Oh my god! This human is so cuuute!"_

_"What area are you from?"_

_"Are there more humans like you?"_

_"Her skin is so pale! No fur or scales or feathers at all!"_

Glancing at Louis through the corner of her eyes, she fielded all the questions masterfully with the story he had created for her. In turn he nodded his approval as he fielded his own questions.

From the door of the room, large dark eyes peered into the class that wasn't hers before disappearing down the hall.

.

Kagome had been quite popular and she fell into an easy day to day. The novelty had not quite worn off but there were those that were overall very kind animals and they treated her well. There were also plenty that looked down at her, those that didn't acknowledge her and referred to her as human. It reminded her of youkai society so she found it hard to be offended. Several years of traipsing in Sengoku Japan and she had been referred to worse things than human.

When she wasn't in class, studying with Louis, or with him at his school club... she poured over books and her heart dropped every time.

Magic didn't seem to exist. No form of spells or mystical power, at least nothing substantial.

Forlorn, she often went to bed and woke up with drying tears on her cheeks.

Louis had not asked her about her search and she didn't have the heart to bring it up.

Kagome found her days filling with homework and her nights filled with Louis.

Kagome looked up from her coursework and found herself peaking at him through her lashes. They had an _odd_ evening ritual to say the least. Shower, homework, and then...

"I think we should stop here. What do you think?" His brown hues met hers and she found a blush on her cheeks. It was an interesting jump, youkai to humanoid animals but not a difficult one. Inuyasha had dog ears, Kouga had a tail... Louis had fur and antlers. Underneath it was still a soul and a personality.

He cleared his throat and Kagome jumped to close her things, startled from her thoughts, "Yes! Absolutely! I'm pretty sure anymore and I'll be up all night worried about math."

"Good. Come then." His chair scrapped across the wood and he stood and offered her his hand. She pushed a stray raven lock behind her ear and placed her hand in his. She had no idea how she had ended up in this situation. A conversation had never been had, he hadn't bullied her or forced her. On the second night, he had grabbed her hand and pulled her toward his bed just as he was doing now.

His grip was loose but warm. He settled on the edge of the bed first, still holding her hand and then he gently led her between his thighs. She settled on her knees between them, grateful for the plush carpet by the bed and laid her cheek on his upper thigh, her gaze turned outward to the window while he clicked off the light by his bed.

The darkness engulfed them for several moments before the moon shown through the clouds, casting its quiet glow upon the duo. Kagome's eyes drifted shut as his fingers found purchase in her hair and he started to scrape his nails upon her scalp. If there were ever any moments where she felt like his pet, these were it, however, the closeness and quietness of it all was a soothing balm to her aching and lonely heart. She missed her friends and her family that she ached when thinking of them.

She was slowly resigning her life to this world, to this creature behind her.

More often then not, her own hands found his calf and she would pet the thick fur there - Kagome quietly soothing his own aching soul.

Louis was an inherently selfish and calculating creature so most of what he did he ensured helped him in some way. Something about her overall presence soothed old wounds and pain that he had thought been buried away with his old life. And honestly, he didn't think he could keep his hands off her. She filled his every sense from touch to scent. He didn't have the nose of most carnivores but he could still smell her sweetness especially in a room so small as his.

Often he wondered if there was someone waiting for her.

She didn't talk much about her life but he knew she was trying to get home.

This relationship... was different then any other he had. He wondered if she did as he requested because she felt indebted to him or if she genuinely was okay with what he asked of her. It was another subject he avoided with her - not so much because he cared but because this arrangement worked for him and he dare not ruin it.

He did not have the physical closeness as he did with Haru and he didn't disclose his deepest and darkest feelings. Honestly, she asked nothing of him. Demanded nothing of him. Expected nothing of him. She was just there, a reliable presence. He oddly enough hoped that one day she would open up him but right now, in the beginning stages of this abnormal relationship, he was content with comfort she offered.

Content with this quiet closeness.

Soon Louis stopped and Kagome stood, standing between his legs. She stared down at him for just a moment, her eyes searching and he wondered _for what, what is she searching for?_

Her lips curled into a quick but sad smile and then she murmured, "Goodnight, Louis."

One step back, then another, and she was walking from the room to her own before he could respond.

Gazing out the window, Louis wondered about the oddity that was Kagome before falling asleep with her scent still on the air.

.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Gome Yuki:: Yo, yo, yo! Here you go! I like the pet story line. It's always interesting and can be taken in various stages and ways. As always, thank you so much for all your reviews. I am thankful to all of you and want to send a special thanks to long time writer KibaSin. She has been a steady online presence of the years and I always appreciated it. Please review and let me know what you think!


	3. Truth Hurts

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

**_Anime_ **

_: Beastars_

**_Pairing_ **

_: Louis x Kagome_

**_Summary_ **

_: A battle with a witch gone awry and Kagome finds herself in a world where humanoid animals are at the top of the food chain and few humans left are at the very bottom._

**Little Human Pet  
Chapter Three: Truth Hurts**

x . . . . x

Her master, her friend, was exceptionally kind to her.

Despite his overall reserved nature in public, he always sought her out and ensure that she was never wanting. There were times when he would reserve moments just for her so that they could eat lunch away from prying and oppressive eyes. He would ensure club activities were done in a timely manner so he could meet with her and continue assisting her with any educational gaps. He would treat her just a little differently then he would some of the others.

After several months away at the school the novelty of the human was starting wear off and she was making friends but no matter how much fun she would have with her new group, she still missed her family and feudal friends. She couldn't help but wonder and fretfully worry about those she had left behind. She always had Louis though – always, and that is what was getting her through the dark days and even darker nights.

If she was being honest with herself, the little kind things he did for her would make her heart skip a beat despite his very different nature.

She learned that that although it was uncommon, these people could cross breed and she had little doubt that with her human genetics and what she knew of youkai – she was more than likely compatible with the people of this world. She was too embarrassed to ask anyone about it though, afraid they would jump to the worst conclusion. In knowing what she did and her slow resignation into this world, it was hard for her not to like the red deer.

And on the last day of her searching for answers, she decided to tell her truth to him.

.

In one of those quiet moments of lunch, between nibbles of tofu and egg, she let the breeze tease her long tresses from the ponytail she had put up to eat her lunch. She enjoyed the silence that he brought, and he enjoyed the easiness of her presence.

With a smile, she put her chopsticks down, and caught his attention, "Louis?" Wiping his lips on a napkin he met her gaze and she continued knowing she had his full attention. "I had a family, a human family, in a place far from here. I had a boy that I loved and friends that I had shed blood with. In my world there is magic all over and during a fight…" her voice caught, eyes filling with tears, "…that a spell sent me _away_." He had heard the spell, heard of her world when he had found her. Never had she ever disclosed any details about a family.

_A boy she had left behind._

"As you know, I have been searching for a way home but because magic doesn't seem to exist here – I – I – " her breath caught painfully, " – I think I'm stuck." She choked on the words, willing them to be untrue. She was at first falling into the warmth of his eyes and then into the warmth of his arms as he quietly shushed her and rubbed her back.

His obligation to her was a master/pet relationship but he felt it was more than obligation that brought her into the circle of his arms. His nose twitched and he buried it into the strands that had fallen from her ponytail. It was selfishness that drove him to hold her tight and whisper the words she needed to hear over and over until they seared themselves along her heart.

_"You're not alone. I'm here and I will take care of you for as long as you will allow me."_

When tears dried to sniffles and the bell signaled the end of lunch, he grabbed her hand and spirited her away to their rooms. With the curtains drawn and cuddled between the covers, he told her, "Tell me of them – your family, your friends…" he paused the words sticking in his mouth unpleasantly, "… _the boy_."

Louis realized, with her scent teasing his nose and driving him crazy, that he didn't want there to be a boy.

And then he came to his senses and reminded himself that there _wasn't_.

It was just him.

He was all that she had.

And though the thought chilled him, he found it suited him jut fine to be the only one she could rely on.

Fingers entwined, he listened to her weave a story of monsters and spun a tale of love and betrayal.

When her voice became hoarse, she ducked her head and thanked him, meeting his eyes.

And again, she turned away before she ran to her room, just like all the times before.

.

Her days began to blend together and after she had come clean with her origins, her need to return home, she had felt the weight of the pain start lift from her shoulders. Misery is best shared between two and the burden had become lighter to carry.

She had joined the theater club recently, resigned as she was, she had to do something to pass the days. So she tossed herself into her studies, wanting to give it a good go – tossed herself into after curriculars, anything. If she was going to live her, she had to try and _live._

Now on an errand to find an arrangement of flowers for an upcoming performance, she headed to the gardening club. When she had been sent, there had been a disdain in the voices of the some of the other girls as they mentioned the sole member of the club. It was a little rabbit named Haru from what she gathered. And of what she knew of rabbits and how their _drives_ were… she could read between the lines. The disdain though had stemmed from the fact the rabbit's tastes weren't limited to other rabbits.

Shaking the thought from her mind, she continued to the roof.

Afterall, the desires of one bunny weren't her concern.

Kagome wanted to hurry though as she was eager to find Louis.

He had been MIA most of the morning and she was spending her lunch on this errand. There had been a lot of homework recently due to some upcoming exams which meant more quality time with Louis. Cheeks burning, but not willing to dissect the feelings she felt for the deer, she opened the door to the roof. She was blinded by the light as the smell of flowers overtook her senses. She breathed deeply and happily as she entered the small veritable garden of Eden.

Brows furrowing, she didn't see anyone.

Closing the door behind her, she walked to a lone shed, wondering if Haru was there.

She honestly didn't think anything of it, afterall, it was a _shed._

Kagome wasted no time in opening the door, her eyes adjusting the dim room as she called out, "Hello…?"

But multiple things happened at once.

Her eyes adjusted, there were two simultaneous cries of shock, and the scent of sweat and sex hit her nose.

Cerulean eyes widened at the scene.

 _His voice was there calling her,_ "Kagome."

Snow white fur, a petite body, and there was no hurry for her to dress. Kagome met the eyes of _the rabbit_ and in those dark orbs there was a hint of triumph. Kagome's nose wrinkled as she saw Louis gather his clothing, dressing hastily.

But she didn't move from her spot. With more strength then she thought she had, she crossed her arms over her chest, speaking venomously, "Don't dress on my account, _master._ " Louis didn't know what to be shocked about, the venom in her voice, the fact she was there, or the fact she had called him master in front of another person like that. "Feel free to continue, I was just here to get some flowers." Their eyes met and something in Louis clenched at the disinterest there, "I'll come back another time."

Something irreversible was happening, he didn't know _what_ but it was happening right now in that moment. He knew that if he let her leave things wouldn't be the same. Buttoning his shirt hastily, he was at the door but Haru's hand grabbed his pant leg.

"Let her go, Louis – " he took her in, his stomach in knots, his feelings usually suppressed so tightly rushing to the front. " – she isn't like us. She can't understand."

Haru knew, to win this game she would have to play dirty.

Louis was logical, more than anything, and she appealed to that logic to keep him there.

His hand falling from the door, she pressed her smaller form against him, knowing that she had won.

.

Kagome treated him with a coldness he was unaccostomed to receiving.

He had gone to her room only to find she had locked him out and she wouldn't answer the door when he had knocked.

She completely disregarded him and only acknowledged him when forced to by their peers. She stopped visiting him for lessons which meant there was no after lesson designated time. Everything had just stopped. Immediately.

And Louis was bereft without her presence.

Their easy relationship was what he had enjoyed about her. That she had asked for nothing but gave all that she was. He has never had to give her more than his companionship while he had soaked up her easy affection, the light smiles that hinted at a deeper sadness. Having grown tired of the distance, he approached her a the theater club as activities had been finishing for the day.

As be approached her, she turned away, intent on avoiding him but he was there, he hand grabbing at hers. She yanked her hand from him, her teeth bared in a quiet snarl, "Don't grab me."

His anger was swift and cold, "Don't avoid me; you're being childish." He stepped back from her and crossed his arms over his chest, a pettiness coming to the forefront that arose only with her.

Stepping away from him, she mirrored his stance, "What can I do for you then?"

He narrowed his eyes and asked before he even realized what he was saying, "Did you tell anyone what you saw?"

Kagome reeled back as though stricken, her voice coming out tense, "A week of ignoring you and this is what you have to ask me?" she shook her head, "Worried about your reputation, huh?" She closed her eyes and tears burned them as she put the pieces together. If no one knew of the rabbit then how could she even hope to have had a chance? Her heart stung viciously, almost a physical pain, and willed the tears not to fall.

His answer was biting, "Yes, my reputation is of the utmost importance. My future is already mapped and can not be marred by dalliances." He met her hurt gaze, watching as she took another step back. He was hurting her with his words. He knew that they were developing something deeper, something different then the master/pet relationship that had started. She was his friend - even something a little more since he had desired her on a physical level.

Her humanity was just so different, how could his curiosity not change into something darker? Something heated?

Kagome turned away from him and though her voice cracked, he heard her just fine, "No, master, I didn't say anything."

And she walked away, her already battered heart bearing another scar.

.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all your lovely reviews. One more or two chapters and we are done! The next chapter will be Kagome x Legoshi centered with a lemon just for fun! I hope you are all doing well and enjoy this. Leave me some love, yeah?


	4. Wolf at the Door

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_**Anime** _

_: Beastars_

_**Pairing** _

_: Louis x Kagome_

_**Summary** _

_: A battle with a witch gone awry and Kagome finds herself in a world where humanoid animals are at the top of the food chain and few humans left are at the very bottom._

**Little Human Pet** **  
Chapter Four: Wolf at the Door**

x . . . . x

Kagome attracted _carnivores_ and _canines_ of all creatures. They were drawn to her like moths to a flame. Legoshi had become close to her and she enjoyed his company more so than others. She looked at him fondly though occasionally her eyes would show a pain that he could not place. Louis imagined it was his keen nose that made her attractive to Legoshi. After all, if her scent caused him to feel what he did then he held little doubt that a carnivore with a nose much stronger than his would be affected.

It was understandable that her and Legoshi become friendly, she had joined the theater club in the art department and was happy to work behind the scenes much like Legoshi with stage crew. It didn't mean he had to like it though. He would observe them from a distance, would enjoy the awkward dance that Legoshi found himself in. The wolf frequently looked as though he would devour her and Kagome would politely wave him away with a smile before those instincts had a chance to rouse them self. But all this had been before… _the incident_ with Haru.

Now that awkward dance was beginning to take root as something more and Louis found it difficult to hide darkening thoughts on the matter.

_Instincts were a powerful thing for a carnivore and loneliness was a painful and equally powerful drug a human._

It was ultimately that fact that drove them into each others arms.

.

Kagome fell prey to claws and teeth and more sensation then she thought possible. His tongue lapped along her neck, sharp canines nibbling at her skin. There was a heaviness to his eyes that made them droop but they looked more alive than she had ever seen them in her months of being in this world. It was an interesting thing being pressed against a wall by a veritable wolf, to feel his heat and weight against her. He was much taller than her, by nearly a foot and he caged her against his body, trapping her to his chest so that she could hear his low rumbling growl.

Kagome shuddered when clawed and furred hands ran along her thighs under her skirt. It was just different feeling fur instead of skin, not unpleasant just different. His muzzle was able to easily form a kiss and she caught herself before she cut her tongue along his teeth. She recognized the beast that was simmering below the surface and would enjoy seeing how far she could push it. She was confident in her abilities to be able to bring him to himself if necessary but was hoping she wouldn't have to.

Her hands tightened on his collar and she leaned up and pressed her chest to his. A growl, low and earnest wrenched from his throat as he enjoyed the softness that her breasts presented. His rumbling voice startled her, and she opened her half-lidded eyes when he growled, "Soft." Hand trailing along her side, it stopped at her breasts and he squeezed the generous size within his hands. Everything was so new and so different. There was an urge in him and he was finding difficult to fight. Lips curling over his teeth, he squeezed a little harder and she gasped, a needy sound that fell from her pink lips.

Kagome, like Legoshi, was caught by how different he felt against her. For a wolf, his fur was groomed and soft and it felt sensual against her legs and arms. He wasn't just warm he was hot as though his normal body temperature was higher than hers. Her hands were yanking off his tie and unbuttoning his vest and shirt. Before she knew it, her face was buried in the fur of a well-lined chest. She had little expectations of this encounter but as she grew more confident and realized that it wasn't much different than an engaging with another boy of her age, she was falling more into the interaction.

Legoshi lifted her easily, sliding between her legs and locking them around his waist. She could feel his hardness between her thighs and felt her breath catch. Before she could lean up for another kiss, he stopped her, pulling his mouth just out of reach. There was a heat in his gaze that was eating him up but there was still something left of the theater club member, the gentle and quiet individual that kept to himself and her eyes softened, when he forced himself to ask, "Are you sure? Are you positive you want to do this..." there was a hesitance and self-depreciation in his voice, "... are you sure you want to do this with _me_?"

She blinked slowly, processing his words and her heart skipped and beat. And in that moment, she realized that he _knew_.

Knew that she cared for Louis but was content for now with this intimate exchange between them.

She closed her eyes, remembering the rabbit. Remembering how she had stumbled upon them, how he had not been concerned for her and how he had been more concerned for his reputation. There had been guilt in his eyes, but _why why why_? She had wondered. Why the guilt? But she didn't care. Lips curling upward gently, she opened her eyes and Legoshi was drowning in the blue.

Leaning up and tightening her arms around his neck she kissed his cheek, quick and sweet before she assured him whole heartedly, "I do." His smile came easy and lit up his dark eyes. She pressed her nose to his and ran her cheek along his muzzle. Pressing her lips to his collar, she ran her nose along his neck, "No more talking, okay?" Voice dropping lower, knowing he would hear, she continued, " _Let me feel you_."

And so Legoshi fell on the priestess, claws, teeth, and fur.

She didn't want to think about Louis; in this moment, she wanted to forget all about the ache in her heart. Her partner right now was Legoshi and she wanted to chase the shadows of loneliness from his eyes. Grabbing his hand, she placed it on her breast and gave him a low earnest moan when he squeezed of his own accord, "Let it be just us in this room, there is no space for anyone else."

The wolf's eyes softened on his friend as he held her against him, "Kagome..." his voice was liquid warmth but there was a tightness that made her wonder. Was there someone he was trying to forget too? "I'll treasure this moment between us." There was a flush along his cheeks and under his fur and Kagome realized he was blushing at the sappy words that he spewed. She smiled and hugged him back tightly before she gestured to the couch in the office that Louis would use as his room to practice. Legoshi reached behind her and locked the door before carrying her to the couch and laying her on it. He held himself above her, taking in her disheveled appearance before he leaned down and took her lips with his again.

Kagome's hands wandered upward, her arms snaking around his neck and up to his ears where she rubbed them gently. A shiver raced through Legoshi and he yanked on the bow to her blouse. With one hand supporting his weight, the other moved under her shirt, his claws caressing the softness of her flesh. He had a knee between her thighs, steadying his weight but Kagome pressed herself against it, her breath hitching enticingly. Legoshi's ears were trained on her every sound and he didn't think it was possible to be more in tune with another person’s body then he was in the moment.

His hand met her bra and his fingers twitched with the need to tear whatever he could from her body. To bear her to him so that he could feast on everything she had to offer. But he held back... she was only human. He didn't want to hurt her. Kagome removed her shirt and laid back against the couch in a pale pink, lacy bra and gave him a look that was inviting and playful all at once, "Don't be afraid, I'm human but I won't break."

The hunger in his eyes and tremble in his arms spoke volumes but the hunger won over and he fell on her, a beast devouring his pray. He yanked her bra downward, exposing her breasts and then his mouth was there, sharp teeth suckling and rolling her pink nipple until it pebbled against his tongue. She pressed her breast into the heat of his mouth gasping as his hand came up and grasped the other. Not wanting to be idle, Kagome ran her hands down his neck and buried her fingers in his fur. Pulling away from her, he shrugged out of his shirt before bringing his hands to the band of her skirt and pulling it downward, leaving her in a matching set of lingerie and her stockings.

His nose was filled with her scent. Her natural sweetness and the spiciness of her arousal made for a dangerous combination. Following his nose, he pressed it against her arousal and inhaled deeply, eyelids dripping further as he fell into his lust. He ran his tongue along her seam through her underwear and she gasped, startled but enjoying his touch. His taste buds were alight with the glimpse of flavor and he made quick work of the cloth that kept him from his prize with his claws. Her sex glistened with arousal and if there were any thoughts but her in this moment, they disappeared the instant his tongue touched her slickness. Legoshi had never tasted anything so sweet or addicting until her.

Kagome gasped; the gasp turned into a moan as his tongue swiped again but this time against her clit. She fell into his ministrations, her hands in his fur and running against his ears. Legoshi was painfully hard, his pants tight along his member but he wanted her pleasure to come first before anything. He wanted to enjoy this time with her, knowing that it would likely be the only exchange they would share. A growl tumbled from his chest as she whimpered his name. A clawed finger moved downward and dipped into entrance causing her to cry out and arch her back. She didn't realize how empty she had felt until her began to pump his finger within her. Had Soon a second joined and she was riding a high that he had coaxed from her.

Watching her come undone was going to stay with him for the rest of his life, he was sure.

He remembered hearing the talks of the human in the school and he had been curious, of course, but hadn't thought much of it. As a large carnivore, he mostly kept to himself and other canines. He had friends amongst the herbivores, but they were few and far in between. There had of course been her scent, different and saturating the halls but it had been faint and hadn't called to the other side of him, the side he was just beginning to discover. But when she had shown up with an interest in joining the theater club, her humanity had hit him like a truck. Her scent had bowled him over and he had to retreat from the room to stop the salivating.

Becoming friends had been easy though. When his instincts roused, she seemed to notice and would distance herself from him politely so that he could get himself back under control. In the last few days though _something_ had changed. Instead of distance, she would let herself move closer until he had been the one to flee. And today, his threadbare control had completely snapped. He would never had guessed that the human girl that had captured the interest of the school would be laying before him crying his name while he brought her to orgasm.

But she was and he reveled in the moment her walls tightened around his fingers and her body shuddered with force of her orgasm. Her body arched and she cried out, " _Ah, Legoshi_!" He wanted to move up her body, explore every soft dip and curve but he couldn't seem to stop lapping up the juices that had flooded her sex when she came. Very swipe of his slightly rougher tongue against her made her gasp until another tremor wracked her body and he was there eagerly awaiting his reward. A curse tore from her lips and when he was done, he went to his knees above her, enjoying the vision she made before him.

Her skin was sweaty, her breasts dotted red from claws and tongue and her eyes were hazy with the pleasure he brought her. He could hear her heart hammering in her chest and blood rushing through her veins. She sat up and removed the bra that had been pulled under her breasts but instead of laying back down, she moved to her knees as well and grabbed his head to pull him into a kiss. It was still gentle, her careful not to cut herself on his teeth but still everything he had wanted and needed from her in this moment. Her hands moved downward, running through the fur of his chest to buckle of his belt. His hands settled on her waist as she pulled from him and when their eyes met this time, he was surprised to see a blush along her cheeks, darker than the marks on her skin.

He touched the warmth of her cheek with one finger, "What's wrong?"

She ducked her head and pressed it to his chest. His fur tickled her nose and her voice dropped with embarrassment, "I've never done this before."

Brow arched, he moved his hands around her body holding her close, "With a carnivore?" A thought crossed his mind unbidden wondering if she had been with Louis.

Kagome's voice was muffled by his fur, but he stilled as he heard her, "No, I've never done this... _ever_." Not even his tail moved as his worked to process that she was saying, his arms tightening around her. "And if I'm going to be honest, no one has filled me in on the difference between our anatomy if there is one."

He pulled away from her, and his eyes moved along her body, her blush moving along her chest. She met his gaze, but the embarrassment was still there. He gave her a wolffish grin that was also a bit embarrassed, "I've never done with either."

She looked at him startled, her voice coming out in a squeak as she parroted his earlier question, "With a human?"

He gave an awkward chuckle and shook his head, " _With anyone_."

She frowned and her voice came out in a rush, "Are you sure you want to do this then? With me I mean?" His chuckle turned into a bark of laughter as he grabbed her and held her close. He had asked her the same earlier because of Louis but now she asked him in concern he would regret the moment he lost his virginity. "It's an honest question, don't laugh at me!"

He snuffled his nose along her hair, inhaling before he responded, "Of course I do." He pressed his lips to the crown of her head, "If it helps... you look like other girls as far as I can tell. From what I have heard and seen I mean."

Kagome nodded and though her cheeks were still flushed, she began to undo his buckle. "Well there is only one way to find out." As she undid his belt, he began to tense but her lips were there along his neck, pressing against his pulse and nibbling in a way that made his eyes close. If she got a little fur in her mouth it was no big deal. He was still hard; the conversation hadn't stopped the heat he was feeling and if anything, it made him ache more. As she distracted him with rough nibbles and kisses, her hands moved to his belt loops and pulled his pants and underwear down his hips and stopped just before his tail. He hissed when his length was popped free from its confines. Kagome pulled away and looked down at everything he was and when she met his eyes, she smiled. He was hesitant to ask if it all looked good to her, but he received his answer when she suddenly dropped to her hands and knees her mouth engulfed his head.

He gasped in surprise and pleasure as the heat of her mouth worked over him. He steadied himself against the back the couch. He was thankfully still on his knees otherwise he felt like he wouldn't have been able to stand. Lips curling over his teeth in a snarl he gasped again when she moved her mouth further up his length. His voice was rough and low when he praised her name, " _Kagome_."

The sounds he made were making her ache between her thighs as warmth pooled in her belly. His fur had not stopped at the base of his length but instead it was very fine and then it tapered off halfway until the rest was smooth and pristine like most humans. As she worked herself over his member she thought wryly, _Well, we are definitely compatible_.

Legoshi, for his part was having a hard time keeping it together. Her tongue was soft and her mouth so warm and what she couldn't take in, she had worked with a hand that gripped and tugged him as he drowned in the pleasure she brought. It was so different having her there instead of his usual solo moments that he couldn't stop her even if he wanted to. It just felt so _good_. He was beginning to feel the familiar tightening in his balls as he gripped her hair and worked her faster. He was going to come and he didn't give a shit if it was in her mouth, on her breasts, he was alight with pleasure. A shiver raced along his spine when her tongue swirled along the head of his length.

He was setting a brutal pace, but Kagome relaxed knowing he wasn't going to hurt her and if she didn't relax she was going to choke. When he came, his grip tightened almost painfully in her hair and he spilled himself down her throat, his hot seed coating her tongue. There was a howl tickling the back of his throat but he held it back in favor of snarling her name as he pumped himself between her lips until he did hear her choke and abruptly pulled back.

His seed slipped along her lips and glistened down her chin as he lifted her up still on his high. Murmuring, he patted her back as he cradled her to him, "I'm sorry, _so sorry_ \- I - I have no idea what came over me."

Kagome coughed and shook her head, "No - it's - it's okay." Another cough and then she laughed breathlessly, "I'm glad that you enjoyed it."

She was going to wipe her mouth with her hand but Legoshi was there and he murmured a quick, "Let me." Before his tongue was swiping itself alongside her lips and cheeks. His seed and her sweat making for a delightful explosion along his tongue. She thought to be disgusted but remembered that he was not human, he was a wolf and held the thought back.

When he was done, he looked down at her and gave her another quick kiss. Kagome tilted her head as she asked him, "Can wolves go again?"

Legoshi laughed, caught off guard by the question, "Did you want to keep going?" He would have been more than happy if this is where their night ended, would have cherished this as he told her he would. When she nodded her head, he felt his heart flop and his stomach tighten, and he was thankful this night would continue. The sun had already almost set, and it was the bare light of dusk that turned her skin orange and caused her blue eyes glow as it trickled between the blinds. "The answer yes..." he breathed out between heated kisses, "... wolves can go again."

And then he was pressing her back into the sofa. Hitching her legs around his thighs while he kissed her and his hands explored the rest of her body. He found her entrance and he was surprised that she was still so wet. His member twitched back to life as he gripped it in his hand and ran the head of it along her moisture. She moaned and pressed herself against him causing him to curse as the head of his length dipped into her folds. He heard that first time hurt for females, so it was aching slowness and control he didn't realize he had that he entered her. Her cry was that of pain and even the pain filled cry did something to his instincts that he didn't even want to analyze.

As he met resistance, he pushed his hips forward quickly sheathing himself within her. She was tight, so tight that he wondered how something so wonderful for him could be so painful for her. She gaped in pain for just a moment and then she kissed his muzzle, silently urging him to continue. He rocked against her slowly until her mews turned to pleasure instead of pain. His growl was low and violent as he picked up his pace, his hips snapping against hers. Her skin was flushed, slicked with sweat and he ran is tongue along her neck, feeling her pulse pump erratically.

She found her voice and she cried out, “Oh, yes! _Please, please, please_.” Her eyes were squeezed shut in pleasure and he brought his thumb between them, flicking the little nub that had brought her so much pleasure earlier. Kagome moaned throatily as she wrapped her arms and legs around him, bringing him closer. Her third orgasm from the night rocked her and her walls fluttered as she bit his shoulder to keep from screaming.

Legoshi groaned and flipped them over so that she straddled his waist. She set the pace as she rode out her orgasm and when she came from down from the high, she buried her hands into the fur of his chest and enjoyed the picture of Legoshi lost in his own pleasure. There was a wildness about the creature before her that was beautiful. He was typically all reservation and dry jokes that she found this Legoshi with his fur mussed and head tossed back, exposing his neck to her all the more precious.

_Because this was a side that no one else had seen yet._

Not like with Louis who had already laid with the rabbit.

Kagome banished the thought from her head quicker than she thought possible, not wanting his image to ruin his moment between her and Legoshi.

Lips parting, his hands found her waist and held her tightly. The strength in his grip startled her but then he was urging her along another frenzied pace. She moaned as his gaze met hers steadily, enjoying the way her breasts bounced with every thrust. She was surprised by the force in his voice when he growled, “Touch yourself.”

But she obliged without a second thought, one had grasping a bouncing a breast and the other working her clit again. She was still sensitive from the previous orgasms that this next one crashed into her quickly and unexpectedly but it was just what Legoshi wanted as she tightened around him. He came with a curse followed by a howl that he could not contain if his life had depended on it. It rose from his throat and nearly deafened her in the quiet of the room.

There was little doubt in their minds that others would hear the howl and _know_ that someone had been lucky.

Legoshi pumped himself inside her slowly as his abdomen twitched and his thighs trembled. He brought a hand upward and ran it along her cheek before bringing her in for a lazy kiss. When he pulled away and their eyes met, Kagome smiled bashfully and beautifully.

As his breath caught he knew that he would hold tonight in his heart for the rest of his life.

.

Kagome leaned against her door, sore but easily stated from her evening activities. She felt good about everything and although she knew it was endorphins, she was willing to ride the high as long as she could. Legoshi has taken her to her dorm and pressed a sweet kiss to forehead before shyly thanking her and disappearing down the hall. It brought a smile to her face and she sighed happily. Flicking the light on to her room, she started shedding her clothing as she walked to the shared bathroom intent on taking a bath.

Once the water was hot enough and the bath was full she slid into the heat of the tub and relaxed.

It was just what her body was needing after the rigorous love making that had taken place. She was beginning to doze off but the creek of the door that connect the bathroom to Louis' room startled her awake. Kagome furrowed her brows as the door opened with Louis striding through it. Kagome gaped as she reached to cover herself, a scolding coming from her tongue. But before she could form the words, believing Louis would run after realizing she was in there, she was surprised when he instead took a seat on the closed toilet. His words stopped her from saying anything, cutting her deeper than any knife.

"Why cover yourself from me? You're mine, are you not?" the tone was scathing, and his eyes were dark. " _My_ _little human pet,_ yet here you come in the dark of the night stinking of _wolf_." He snarled out the words, all his grace and formidable control falling away in an instant. Kagome smirked when she realized he was _jealous_. And for what reason?

Heart stinging and words coming before she could stop them, "Did you hear him, master, hear my lover _howl_?"

His teeth gnashed together as he leaned over the side of the tub, his gaze meeting hers angrily, "So it was you, you and Legoshi."

She didn't deny it and instead went straight for throat, "He showed me what a _real_ animal could do." And with fire coursing through her veins, she stood, baring her body before his gaze allowing him to see the proof of their lovemaking with his own eyes. Afterall, how dare he enter the bathroom where she was washing and attack her?

His brown eyes moved over her form, and though heat coursed through him, he didn't allow it show on his face. Instead he gazed her body coldly, "Is this all that humans have to offer? It's a wonder that he fell into your spell, Kagome. How he must still be wanting after laying with you."

The words stung but Kagome, still riding her anger, not knowing where the boldness was coming from stepped from the tub and toward Louis. He didn't flinch or move back. Water sloshed from the tub and onto the floor as she stood before him. She leaned forward and straddled the deer, but again he didn't flinch or move back. Using his antlers to steady herself, she pressed her body to his chest, her lips whispering against his throat, "I made sure, master, that _he wanted for nothing_."

As her sweet venom filled voice met his ears and her soft body met his, he found himself aroused before he could stop himself. His hardness was pressed to her dripping core through his pants and he was stubborn and unyielding, so he didn't move despite how angry her words made him. She had always been sweet and soft and this other side of her was enticing and frustrating all the same. Her chuckle was dark as it flowed over him, "I guess you _are_ interested in what us humans have to offer after all."

Hands moving from his antlers to his chest she lifted herself so that she could breath into his sensitive ears, "Keep your rabbit, master, and I'll keep my wolf."

He growled just as she stood and walked away from him, not once offering him another glance as she closed the door linking the bathroom to her room behind her. Louis stood angrily and headed to his own room, slamming the door behind him.

Meanwhile, Kagome sat on her bed and let heated tears fall down her cheeks. She had been unprepared for the confrontation and had not expected the anger and chill in which he spoke to her. Wiping her eyes, she realized with his jealousy came an opportunity. If he was jealous, he cared for her on some level. This new and unexpected development made her heart continue its steady beat for Louis.

Before she had felt adamant that he didn't care for her but now that she realized he did in some way want her, she whipped out her phone. As she texted, she realized she had to keep pushing Louis' control and eventually he would snap similarly to Legoshi. She would test his iron will, oke at every piece of his armor until she had won with game of fire they were playing.

_Do you think friends can stay friends and still hook up?_

Across campus, a wolf's phone lit up.

A small jingle signified a response received and Kagome smiled.

_Absolutely._

.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Gome Yuki:: So this chapter took on a life of it's own. Don't ask where we are in the timeline because I have taken many artistic liberties with this story. Whereas Kagome may love Louis in her own way, Louis has a need bordering on obsession and possession. He bought her, she is his in a way that Haru could never be. Louis has a darkness inside him that we glimpse in the first season and the manga expands on. His insecurities toward carnivores, his fear of weakness, all of that kind of ties into what see here hidden behind barbed words. He isn't a bad guy but he won't stand for his pet playing with others either. As for Kagome and Legoshi, they are friends. He has his own feelings to work out but he loves Kagome like anyone would a friend, he just craves her body similarly to how he craves Haru. Maybe one more chapter to go?

**Author's Note:**

> 'Gome Yuki:: Hello all! I am back! I have been tossing this idea around for a bit. I'll be pretty consistently writing as I am on furlough due to Covid-19. With little else to do, I would like to pop out some updates for everyone. This will be a 3-5 part series and will contain spoilers if you haven't watched the anime or read the manga. I will take creative liberties for the pieces that don't add into the story but I won't disclose them as to not completely ruin the anime/manga for anyone.
> 
> As always, thank you so much for your continued to support of the years. Please stay safe!


End file.
